Sleeping Spell
by cari373
Summary: COMPLETE. When Emma falls into a sleeping spell, every "single" person in town is asked to line up and kiss her. Will her true love be revealed? Swan/Queen, Red/Hook. T for some suggestive parts and to be safe. Don't read if you aren't a fan of the couples! Enjoy! Thanks! :)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: While rummaging through a drawer one day, Emma pricks her finger on the same spindle her father pricked his on to rescue her from Fairy Tale Land. Now, only true love's kiss can awaken her. As all the men of Storybrooke line up to kiss her in an attempt to awaken her, her true love will finally be revealed...Will it be all she ever hoped for? I am leaving it a mystery who her true love is until the very end, but please, enter into reading this story with an open mind! Thank you!

**Chapter 1**

As she fell to the ground, her father caught her. Her eyes closed, and she was knocked out. For a brief second, she could her people running around, and she felt her body being moved, and then, she was completely gone.

For a brief moment, she felt like she might be able to awaken from this, but she was mistaken. Before she knew it, she stood in a room surrounded by fire, a place where no one could enter unless they too were under a sleeping spell.

XXXXXXX

"Regina Mills." The mayor stated flatly into the phone as she headed out to her car. Charming began rambling about Emma being under a sleeping spell and before she knew it she was shouting at him. "WHAT?! How did this happen?" Part of her was happy; no trouble for her and no competition for Henry. However, part of her wondered how the town was going to survive. They loved Emma so much; as they loved her parents. She didn't need rioting right now; she had just gotten everyone back from Fairy Tale Land, dealt with her obnoxious mother and picked up three fairy tale characters. Hook, Mulan and Sleeping Beauty were all new editions to the Storybrooke community.

Mulan had it bad for Aurora, as did quite a few of the dwarfs, and lucky for Mulan, Aurora felt the same. As Regina pulled up to Grannie's for a black coffee to go, she observed them being affectionate in the corner.

A brief memory of Daniel entered her mind right then, but she turned back to Granny, thanked her for the coffee and went to the sheriff's office.

XXXXXXXX

"I don't know what to do." David sighed. He looked down at his daughter, and shook his head. Snow entered as well.

"I thought you had gotten rid of it!" She practically shouted at David and then hit his chest lightly, her stress apparent.

"So did I." He hugged her tightly and she crumpled into him and cried. He looked over at Regina with eyes that said they had to solve this problem immediately.

"There is one idea." Regina began.

Snow composed herself and turned to face her. "Was Emma ever betrothed to anyone?" Regina asked.

Snow sniffled. "No, no one." She replied.

Regina nodded and paced the room. "Well," she sighed. "Then let's have a town meeting, let everyone know what is going on, and all the men that have yet to find true love will line up to kiss her. One of them has to be her one true love." Regina explained.

Snow nodded as did Charming. "It's our only hope." Charming stated.

"The town meeting will be held this evening then. The sooner we get a jump on this, the better." Regina stated.

Regina got up on stage and explained the situation, causing the room to gasp. "Starting tomorrow at 9:00 a.m., all unmarried males are asked to please line up and kiss Emma. Everyone will only be permitted one kiss." Regina explained.

Everyone agreed and left the town center. Henry refused to leave Emma's side. "I will stay with him." Regina told Charming and Snow. "You two get some rest. I need you both tomorrow to make sure the crowds are calm." Both nodded, but neither could sleep well with Emma under the sleeping spell.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews! Here is chapter 2.

**Chapter 2**

The line to kiss Emma started with Rumple and continued with every "single" guy in Storybrooke. No one could wake her up; not one of them. They even tried Henry, in case his love for her as her son was "true" enough. She didn't awaken.

"Well," Charming began, as he leaned against the wall. "That's everyone." He threw up his arms.

"Not everyone." Regina replied with a smirk. "I'll be back." She grabbed her keys and headed to her car. She parked it at the well and continued into the forest. She knew exactly who she was looking for.

Standing next to the river was Hook. "Hey stranger." Regina approached him. "Hiding from the kiss?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah…Yeah you could say that." He looked down at all the rocks and then continued. "I just…It's a big responsibility if she does wake up, and I just…" He was at a loss for words.

"Hook at a loss for words." Regina teased him.

He didn't say anything back; he just sat there and looked out into the distance. "I used to just watch the water on the ship sometimes. We sailed everywhere. I had so many adventures with everyone…" He looked across the water and into the distance.

"Just wake her up," Regina began. "You don't have to marry her right away."

Killian nodded. "You say that now," he started, shoving his hands into his pockets and walking along the river. "But the town would pressure us to get married right away, and then everyone would have some sort of expectation of us. Children," he paused. "We would have to get a real house, not shack up with Mary Margaret and Charming, and," he paused. "I would have to get her to shut up about wanting your son." He shook his head. "I am not so sure I want this."

Regina could only follow him. "Just give the kiss a chance, and if you don't want the life that the kiss results in, I will figure out a way to send you back to Fairy Tale Land and you don't ever have to see her again."

He nodded. "Okay…We will see if I can awaken her." He followed Regina to her car and got a ride into town.

"Our last shot…" Regina pointed at Hook and Charming and Snow only nodded.

"What's this?" Hook asked, grabbing the spindle in his hook. Before anyone could tell him not to touch it, he too was knocked out.

"He was our last shot." Regina sighed.

"That needs to be properly disposed of!" Mary Margaret shook her head and once again looked stressed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma wasn't alone in the fire room for too long, in fact, it only took about 24 hours for Hook to join her down there. "Welcome to your new home!" Emma stated sarcastically.

"Thank you!" Hook shook his head. "I shouldn't have touched the spindle." He sat down and sighed. "You know, Regina seems to think we need to kiss and find out if I am your one true love. All the single men in town have tried to kiss you, and none of them have succeeded in waking you up." He explained. "Except me…I didn't kiss you…"

"So you're the wild card huh?" Emma asked him.

"Yup." He nodded.

Emma just smiled. "Well, we could try kissing and see if that wakes us up." She stated boldly.

"We could." Killian agreed. "But what if I don't want all your baggage?" Killian asked her. "What if I don't like the idea of sharing a kid with Regina and of having to stay in Storybrooke. You see, while I like it there, I get this wanderlust for the sea, and I can't have that in Storybrooke with you and Henry and everyone. Why would I want to give up travelling for settling down and living in a town?" He asked.

"And you think I want to stay? I stay only because I love Henry and I love the people in Storybrooke. I finally belong somewhere. I wish we could travel, I wish there weren't any spells on the town that make it so we forget our memories of a place if we want to explore. But with any kind of spell, there are consequences." Emma explained.

"Damn Regina!" Killian shook his head. "So you would forget your parents and everyone from here?" He asked.

"Yes…We all would. You might even forget how to sail." She shook her head.

"Never." Killian smiled. "That's in my blood." He informed her.

"Well, if you are my true love, I am willing to give it my all if you are. Granted we can't leave Storybrooke, and yes, in a very strange way I do have a son, but if this is meant to be, then it is meant to be." Emma was standing near him now, her hand on his hook and other hand.

"What the hell?" He leaned in to kiss her…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"We're still here." Emma stated, pulling out of the kiss.

"Well, it was worth a try." Hook pulled away and the fires rose up. "Is that all you've got? No temptations for us, no wizards or witches to offer us deals? The two people in Storybrooke with no true loves and you just have to flash it in our faces!" Hook shouted.

Emma came behind him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "Hey," she soothed. "Someone will wake up each of us. Don't worry. It will all get figured out."

"I hope you're right." Hook nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They still aren't back yet." Charming stated.

"So they weren't meant for each other." Mary Margaret shook her head and made some tea for everyone. "Well who else is there to try?" She asked.

"The single women…" Regina stated flatly. "For both of them."

"WHAT?!" Charming and Snow both said in unison, both looking concerned at the thought that perhaps their daughters one true love was a woman.

"Would that bother you?" Regina asked them.

"We had just never considered that…ummmm…" Charming was at a loss for words.

"I mean…It is possible I guess…" Snow just looked shaken. "It's not a bad thing if she is." She backed up a bit. "We just thought…Since she had Henry and all…I mean…" Snow sat down and tried to be calm about it.

"There is one more man you have forgotten!" The Mad Hatter let himself in and smiled at the group. "May I try to kiss Emma?" He asked. "I know I only live here sometimes, but perhaps it is I that can break the spell."

"Give it your best shot!" Regina pointed to Emma and the Mad Hatter made his way to her bedside.

"This will certainly be interesting if it works." He bent over her and gave her a kiss. Nothing. No muscle movements or anything. "Well," he began. "I tried."

"Like the rest of the men in town." Mary Margaret nodded and rubbed her forehead. "Thank you."

"It was my honor." He left and they picked up their conversation.

"So tomorrow we try the women then." Charming stated.

"Yes, tomorrow." Regina agreed. She informed the town once again and this time, she made sure to burn the spindle so no one else could get pricked by it.

Aurora and Mulan, who were seeing each other and who felt they were each other's true loves, were exempt from kissing anyone. The rest of the single women lined up to give one kiss each to each sleeping individual. Again, no one woke up.

"Where is Red?" Regina asked. "She should be here."

"She had an errand to run." Granny replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Killian was exhausted, but he managed to sleep. Even though she wasn't his true love, he was comforted to have Emma down there with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There are three kinds of sleep," Mr. Gold began, looking into the fire he had built deep in the woods. "There is light sleep; what we do every night." He explained, circling the fire once. Red's eyes never left him. "There is the sleep that Hook and Emma have found themselves in; spell sleep." He circled the fire again. "And then there is the kind of sleep where we enter into someone else's dream." He knew he had to explain that more deeply. "But we can only do that with spells, and to someone who is in spell sleep."

Red nodded. "I need to get through to Emma and let her know what is going on up here. What if she has someone from her past that could come to Storybrooke and wake her up?" Red asked.

"Then this is your one chance." Rumple opened the old spell book and began reading.

_Into the spell_

_For a brief time_

_As I say_

_This one short rhyme_

_To and from_

_The land you go_

_And return in time_

_For results to show_

He repeated it over and over and Red fell asleep by the fire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Killian was in a dream within a dream within a dream. He felt a soft hand through his hair and could only lean in toward the body it came from. It had been years since he had felt affection from someone. "I'm dreaming." He mumbled.

"In a way." The woman stated. "I needed to inform you and Emma that the entire town has now begun attempting to kiss you two to wake you up."

He sighed and rolled into her lap. "And maybe I don't want to wake up. Can we stay here?" He asked.

"Charming." She shook her head at him.

"That would be Emma's father," he joked with her. "I am Killian…Hook…" His eyes fluttered open and he stared up at her. "And you would be?"

"Ruby…Red…I don't think we ever met in Storybrooke."

"I would have remembered if we did." He stated. "How is it you are in my dream if I don't remember you?" He asked.

"A spell." She informed him.

"Yes…Damn spells…Damn Regina…Damn Cora…Damn everyone doing spells!" Hook closed his eyes again.

"Can you ask Emma if she had anyone in her past that could possibly wake her up?" Ruby asked him.

"Yes. She doesn't like sleeping in sleep world." Hook replied. "But I will ask her. And you will return to me?" He asked her.

"Yes." Ruby replied.

"Good." Before Hook could say anything else, Ruby was gone, and he was back to being surrounded by fire.

He leaned up in the fire land and looked at Emma. "I have a message from Ruby. I am supposed to ask you if you had anyone before Storybrooke who might be able to wake you up."

Emma sighed. "Just Henry's father…" She looked deep into the fire. "And he certainly isn't my true love."

"What was his name?" Hook asked. "Ruby needs to know. Maybe Regina can get him to town to at least attempt to wake you up."

Emma sighed. "Neal Cassady."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I need to return as soon as possible." Ruby explained. "I saw Hook, not Emma." She explained to Rumple, as she went about packing up everything at their small campsite. "He told me he would find out if she had anyone before Storybrooke who could possibly wake her up."

Mr. Gold only nodded. "Okay. This is one of the most simple spells to perform, we can do it hundreds of times without any affects to you or anyone involved."

Ruby could only nod. "Thank you." She smiled at him. "I want my friend back. Maybe friends if Hook and I get to know each other a bit better."

Rumple could only smile at that. "Indeed."

Ruby walked right in to Mary Margaret's house, where both sleeping individuals were being kept. "I spoke to Hook." She stated quickly. "Inside a dream using a spell Gold provided."

"The third level of sleeping spell?" Regina asked.

Ruby nodded. "He is going to find out the names of anyone that could be Emma's one true love." Ruby explained.

"What about himself?" Regina asked.

"We will focus on that later." Ruby replied. "We have to wake Emma up first."

"When will you see him again?" Charming asked.

"The next time he is asleep and I am under that spell."

"Could one of us go under it?" Mary Margaret asked.

Regina shook her head no. "You have both been under the sleeping spell before, and gone into the place Hook and Emma are. Only someone who has never been there can bypass everything and into the dreams of someone in the dream world." Regina explained.

"While it seems like a simple spell, it is actually very intricate." Ruby explained. "Gold told me everything about it before I went under it the first time. It will take hundreds of tries for any affects to ever hit me."

"Just in case," Charming began. "What are the affects?" He asked.

"Believing that the dream world is real." Ruby stated. "That's it."

He nodded. "And you are certain it will take hundreds of tries?" He asked.

"I'm not worried." Ruby replied. "We have tried everyone and everything and nothing has worked. This has to be the solution." She laid down on the sofa. "Let's get Gold over here and we can keep trying this until I get a response from Hook."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"I am not tired anymore, but it's like…It's like I feel her calling me back." Killian stated. He laid on his back and looked up into the black. He could feel the flames from all ends warming him up. "Do you ever just feel someone calling you?"

"Henry." Emma replied. "He's my kiddo…" She shook her head.

"But he's also Regina's." Hook informed her.

She nodded. "Yeah…" She sighed. "But we have been getting along a lot better," she started. "To the point that we can actually work together and go a whole entire day without fighting."

"Impressive." Killian teased.

"Right?" Emma laughed with him.

"Did you ever think maybe she is your one? I mean," Killian sighed. "I know it sounds crazy," he began. "But maybe Henry brought you two together for a reason."

"You are talking crazy!" Emma accused him. "We hate each other!"

"But what if that hate is actually Regina's resistance to love?" Killian asked. "She is so scared to love again because Cora took away Daniel…And if she loves again...You can be taken away too."

Emma nodded. "I can't deny the chemistry."

"Someone, this Neal, hurt you along the way…But that doesn't mean true love doesn't exist for you." Hook explained. "And it could be Regina."

"She's probably the only person in town that didn't kiss either of us." Emma laughed.

Killian joined her laughing. "It's likely." He agreed. "I am going to try sleeping again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ruby waited for him. She sat in an all white room wearing only her red hood and the dress under it. "Welcome back." She greeted him.

He smiled and stood up. "I found out the name of Henry's father. Neal Cassady." Hook told her. "But before you go and try finding him, I want you to promise me something."

"Anything." Ruby agreed.

"Have Regina kiss Emma first. We all think that her heart is made of stone; that she is evil. I think Emma sees the good in her, and I think Regina and Emma are meant to be. If I am wrong, then Neil is our only hope."

"And what about you?" Ruby asked Killian.

"What about me? It is taking every bit of me not to kiss you right now, because we both know what will happen when I do. I can't leave Emma alone right now; she is my friend." Killian looked deep into those beautiful eyes of hers. "Please," he touched their noses together.

She nodded. "I promise." She woke up and so did he.


	5. Regina's Thoughts

**REGINA'S THOUGHTS…**

_Why don't I want anyone to wake her up? Oh…I don't want Ruby to find out who Henry's father is. I so love spending time with her and Henry together; although both mine and Emma's duties have made it hard to find time to do that. I want to be her one. I don't want to not be. I saw how saddened Snow and Charming got at the thought of Emma being gay. Who am I kidding? Her and I raising Henry…It can't be! It would be a waste of time to even think…Or would it? Maybe when it comes to true love there is no gender boundary. Look at Mulan and Aurora…Maybe we could be like them…_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As Ruby woke up, all she could think to do was get Regina alone for one second and ask her if she had tried kissing Emma. "Regina," she began. "Have you tried kissing Emma?" Ruby asked.

The Mayor could only blush a little and look down at the floor. "I am quite certain that she is not my true love," Regina began.

"What is this?" Charming asked.

"Everyone has tried." Mary Margaret stated.

"Including the Mayor?" Ruby asked again.

Regina continued to blush and then shook her head. "I need some air." She walked outside.

"It's her…She is the only one that can break this curse." Rumple stated, watching Regina from the window.

Regina knew everyone was watching her standing outside, but she didn't care. She was so scared to go in there and more than likely be the person that awoke Emma Swan. But what was crazy was what her gut was telling her. It was saying that if she just let go of the fear of loving again, if she just let go of the fear that her mother would ruin her life, if she just let everything go and caved to love, she would have everything she had ever wanted in life. She would get true love, she would get to raise Henry with Emma, she would get Storybrooke; she could have everything!

Right now she could have everything. She was all-powerful and all rich. But without love, what good was power? Without love, what good was wealth? Without love, nothing mattered.

In the brief moments she had, had with Henry and Emma together, she had felt the warmth of what a complete love could do. She knew what she had to do to make sure that she got the future she had always wanted.

Mary Margaret went outside to beg Regina to at least give kissing Emma a chance. "I know we have never gotten along," Mary Margaret looked up at the stars and away from her likely future daughter in law's face. "But Emma is all I have. My family is all I have. And my faith…I believe in true love, and as crazy as it sounds, I think maybe Emma and you are exactly what each other needs." They both leaned against David's truck and looked up at the stars. "There is something so magical about the stars…It feels like they each have a counterpart that they are supposed to sit next to for all eternity."

"I like that." Regina stated.

Mary Margaret smiled and nodded. "Thank you. So," she began. "I am here to offer you my blessing if you do wake up my daughter. I know you will already have the blessing of the universe if you do, but I want you to know, that no matter what, if this works, I support you two, because true love should never go unrecognised."

A tear rolled down Regina's cheek and she caught it quickly with her finger. "Has it started to rain?" She asked.

Mary Margaret could only grin at that. "Let's go back inside and give this a chance." She encouraged Regina.

The women walked in and Regina approached Emma's sleeping form. She hated to admit how much she had missed talking to the sheriff and seeing her around the town. "Here goes everything and nothing all at once." Regina kissed Emma …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma felt a pull from the sleeping world. "Oh my God…" She blinked surprised and slowly started to disappear right before Hook's eyes. "I have a true love!" She shouted, disappearing completely from that world.

"And so do I." Whispered Hook. "And so do I."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Emma woke up to Regina looking down at her lovingly. "I didn't think you were capable of that look Regina." She joked.

"Hey!" Regina joked back. "Be nicer to your one true love."

Emma could only smirk back. "So it's you then?" She joked again. "Or did you and Ruby switch spots?"

It was Regina's turn to smirk. "It's me."

"Can we do a reenactment?" Emma joked.

"The first kiss wasn't powerful enough for you?" Regina played.

"Well," Emma began. "We can't ever say our first kiss wasn't out of this world." She joked again.

"Ha ha" Regina kissed her deeply and everything somehow managed to feel right in the world at that moment. Time felt like it had stopped, and Emma laced her fingers with her true love's.

"Hook!" Emma suddenly remembered her friend who was stuck in the fire world.

"Oh! Right!" Ruby approached his body and bent down to kiss him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's done it!" Hook shouted, as he felt his body being removed from the fire world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hook leaned up and pulled Red closer. "I have wanted to do that since our first dream."

"Have you?" Red asked.

"You have no idea." They kissed again. "Or maybe you do." Hook added.

Ruby smiled against him. "I think you would be surprised." She winked.

"I have this little cabin in the woods that has a nice view of the river…" Hook began, but not before Ruby kissed him again.

"Let's check it out." Ruby suggested.

"Yes, let's." Hook agreed, standing up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Six Months Later_

"Henry is all tucked in." Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist from behind and kissed the back of her neck. Regina was standing on the balcony watching the stars.

"Thank you." Regina placed her hands on top of Emma's and continued to look up. "The night I woke you up, your mother told me about how she loved stars because each one has a counterpart that they have to sit next to for eternity. It is kind of like soul mates," she kissed Emma over her shoulder. "True loves." She added.

"You never told me that." Emma turned Regina around in her arms gently.

"I don't know why I never thought to until now; I guess it's just been awhile since I went star gazing." Regina kissed her sweetly on the lips and Emma watched her with love in her eyes.

"I am so in love with you Regina Mills." Emma stated.

Regina stroked her cheek. "And I am in love with you Emma Swan."

They went to bed… (Keeping this T…Sorry for no "action"…lol)

The next day, Mr. Gold stopped by in the morning. "I was cleaning out my shop and I found this." He held up a giant box. "It's a record player, and it has a record on it!" Rumple set the box down and showed a very curious Henry how it worked.

"That is so cool." Henry smiled. "I have never seen one of these!"

"You can keep it." Mr. Gold offered.

"Thank you!" Henry smiled and played the record. "Come on! Everyone dance!" And they did. Regina's house was filled with laughter and love and music. The old record was simple, a Beach Boys track, but it got everyone moving and smiling and laughing.

"I have more records." Mr. Gold grabbed them from his car and left them with the family. One of the records was Elvis's "Fools Rush in/Can't Help Falling in Love", and Henry watched as his moms slow danced to it. At first, they had a hard time figuring out who would lead, and finally, Emma just wrapped her arms around the Mayor's waist and moved them to the music.

"I think we are raising a romantic." Emma whispered to Regina.

"Just like his grandparents." Regina joked.

"Are you saying we aren't romantic?" Emma joked back, switching to her leading and then gently dipping back Regina.

"My turn to dip you!" Regina smiled, moving to dip Emma back.

"That is way too fun." Emma kissed her partner. "I love you Regina Mills," she wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck. "So much." She whispered to her.

"I love you so much too. Now let's make breakfast!" Regina led everyone to the kitchen as the song ended, and the day started out normal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Killian!" Red shouted. "I feel like I am eating for a whole pack! Can you have Granny make me more pie please?" She was lying in their big comfortable bed.

"Yes darling." Killian replied. He had been rushing around doing everything for her ever since she announced her pregnancy. Even though she was bossy and obnoxious at times, Killian still loved her.

"Stop for just one second please!" Red ordered him. She patted the bed beside her. "I love you Killian…Captain of my heart…" She kissed him deeply. "Are you ready to be a daddy?" She asked him.

"We still have 12 weeks!" He told her.

"I know, but I am excited." She told him.

"Me too." He agreed. Me too.

FIN

Comments? Please, no couple bashing. You don't like, don't read! Thank you!


End file.
